the tales of Mary sue
by ishiagoPJO
Summary: once upon a time in camp half-blood a mary sue arrived she charmed everyone she liked a complete story all about mary-sues and what will happen to you're sue if you make a sue character
1. Chapter 1

MARY SUE Killer

A/N : flamings are fun and all of my characters here are mary-sue

the story starts now, dun dun dun,

MoonLightShine Brightness POV

Hi my name Is MoonLightShine Brightness Im a daughter of Artemis, you might think

that Artemis have no children, well you're wrong Im the Only daughter. (A/n random

author notes: check) I have A long Silver hair just above my waist, I have a perfect

hourglass shape body, I seduce everyone I want And make out With everyone;everywhere, Im smart yet beautiful that can make Aphrodite jealous, (A/n Long SH** Explanation about Mary-sue: check) Im the prettiest here at camp everyone is jealous of me because of my preppiness and prettiness and all boys want to seduced me but I only loved one of them Nico, he hadn't fallen from my charm yet, hmm

maybe I can go to his cabin later and seduced him

-later that night at Nico's cabin-

I was sitting on his bunk waiting for him then the door opened I saw his perfectly hawt

body entering then he grabbed my hand and...

No one's pov

Moony didn't notice that Nico had a knife when Nico grabbed her hands he immediately

Kill her then he throw Her body at a boiling fire with some salt (a/n why is there a

salt?)

then the day was saved thanks to Nico

A/n I know it's not funny

but i try making a second chapter entitled...


	2. Chapter 2:a dangerous marysue

Another Long authors note: thanks for the reviewers

this is the second chapter of The Tales Of Mary-Sue, Dun Dun Dun

beware of the Long name, random author's note everywhere, and lastly the dreaded oh-so-perfect character,Dun Dun Dun

Chapter 2: Mary-Sue meets Gary Stu (A/n: the another random author note says I think im gonna make some "I hate Mary-sue"club in next chapter)

Once Upon A time There was a girl name Symphony Lire, daughter of all 12 original Gods(a/n: Is it even possible?) she was respected at camp, even she is just 8 years old she

had her own quest already because of her powers (A/n: So Much mary-suesness: check)

now that she is 12 years old her power become more powerful (a/n: hope it's a power to fart XD) she is now considered the queen of the camp but every queen needs a king, right, well she find one already, it's (a/n: *gasp*) Percy Jackson, so she uses her magic love potion from Aphrodite, it was given to her when she was 4 y/o because of her prettiness that Aphrodite was so happy and she gave her a colorful rainbow hair(A/n: rainbow!) too. So she uses the potion to make Percy Inlove with her even if he is her half-brother, It works ( A/N: Dun Dun Dun) they were about to be married when

Nico arrived with a full shotgun gear, he shot Symphony in her eyes but he forgot that she is invulnerable so Nico Just called the We Kill All Mary-sues team he waits for them (a/n:the team is composed of Demi-gods from Minor gods/goddess cabin) when they arrive they dragged Symphony Lire she call Percy but he didn't move Percy was just standing there she forgot that the Love Potion was only for love and it can't make someone help you (a/n: what an Idiot girl) so Percy just stand in front of Chiron They Seem like they're playing "blink and you lose" game and Chiron Lose (a/n: XD)

then Nico ran off to Percy to "wake" Him up he succeed. While the WKAMS team is dragging Symphony on the Jail, Annabeth run onto Percy and hug him "I know you're not gonna marry that Symphony" she said then Percy run onto Nico and High-five him

and said "thanks man for saving my life" "it's okay Percy were friends remember!" he replied. And Symphony Lives an Awful life in the jail and she was sentenced to die tomorrow. Then the day comes symphony died she died being freshly cooked from a fire

(a/n: gross but cool)

you can't even recognized her

A/n: so all of you Mary-sues better beware or you will end up like Symphony Lire

The next chapter will come on...Whenever the author feels

and This Chapter Has a less Author note

thank you for reading


End file.
